Love in Rebellion
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: This is something I wrote in anticipation of the Western release of Fire Emblem Fates next year. Corrin's revolution against Garon is all but broken in mere moments. None of his siblings from Nohr will support his cause. Alas, the young prince flees into the darkness of night. However, Elise cannot betray her heart, her father will not stop her... ONESHOT FOR NOW! Maybe more later!


**Like I said in the title, this is a little something I wanted to try out in anticipation of the Western release of Fire Emblem Fates. Keep in mind that I haven't read much of the plot on wiki's to avoid spoilers. While my knowledge of key information only extends to what has been revealed, I'm going to try my best.**

 **This is my own telling of Corrin's escape from the kingdom of Nohr. What he doesn't expect however, is somebody to follow him…. Please enjoy the chapter. Depending on how well I think this comes out when I'm done, I might continue.**

* * *

 **Love in Rebellion  
**

Garon was a monster, and it was a painful truth that Corrin knew all too well. So, in the dead of night, he created a plan. He chose his family in Nohr over his supposed siblings in the kingdom of Hoshido. From there he simply stood back and waited. Weeks passed and whispers continued to circulate throughout the kingdom. They spoke of a young dragon with the desire to raise his sword in the name of righteous conquest. Those who wished for the same freedom from tyranny held their swords in quiet support. Meanwhile, the supposed overlord of the land and his supporters knew no better. A storm was brewing.

"The time is upon us. Stand with me now, and we will rid our once proud kingdom of the tyrant that sits upon the throne. If we are to have any hope of a unified future, Garon must fall…" The men cheered at the words spoken by Corrin. The sparks of rebellion struck deep when people of high and low birth alike least expected.

Men rallied in the hopes of a brighter future. For the first time in decades there was a dream that the people of this land could make the dark dragon proud once again. Soldiers of common birth stood in unison with servants and royal knights alike. Even so, in the midst of such unity, doubt and fear always found a way to overtake the minds of the people within the kingdom. After all, a king could quite simply end a life at the drop of a hat. Such an act would be branded as treason.

"I will not support you in your efforts. It is not that I don't believe in you, dearest Corrin. Father is simply too powerful to challenge outright." Those were the last words Camilla spoke before her brother mere hours from his hasty departure.

One simple fear that the young dragon lord held in his heart had tragically become reality. None of his siblings chose to support his flames of rebellion. Those who stood beside the price were too little in number, a few hundred soldiers and his most trusted subordinates. They could not win a war so vast against enemies so vast in scale. On the left, the massive army of the tyrant king Garon waited, while on the right, the armies of Hoshido stood ready to engage in battle.

"My young lord, do not give up hope. This revolution has not truly begun yet." Gunter spoke in the same stern and respectful tone as usual to the young master he served. The loyal knight would follow him to the end, even against the current king on the throne.

When word reached King Garon the response was all too clear. Men cowered under his truly horrific might. The darkness in his heart knew no end. The blackness consumed his very being, and when all was said and done, his own son was to be a target. Being branded a traitor, the young princeling, third in the Nohr line, was left with no choice but to retreat in fear of his life.

* * *

"We should flee to the abandoned Fort Grimscythe. It rests on the border between Hoshido and Nohr territory. Garon will think twice before sending a force too large to meet us. He would hold the risk of provoking another battle with our enemies if they caught sight of his armies."

The wise council of Gunter was met with unanimous agreement from those who stood beside Corrin. They chose not to refuse; they simply could not. If they remained wanderers without land for too long, Garon would simply hunt them down and exterminate them. With nothing to lose, the Dragon Lord agreed, but on their march toward the borderlands between the two kingdoms, he was met with a surprise.

"My Lord, a retinue of horses approaches from our rear. There are over two dozen men coming straight toward us." A scouts warning set all of the people on edge in light of the current situation.

"BROTHER! Please wait! Tell your men to stop." Tensions melted in the face of a familiar voice. Indeed, the gentle shouts of a young lady made the troops and Corrin alike hold for a moment.

"That voice…. It is Lady Elise," Gunter spoke in both surprise and concern, "Soldiers, lower your weapons," he commanded with utmost authority.

A dark steed galloped forth in the night. Mounted atop of the proud beast was a young teenage lady. Her long blonde hair shone in the faint glimmer of the moonlight, while her gentle blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the dim glow that the moon also provided. Her short slender form was hugged tightly by the dark corset-style dress she wore, her legs beneath it bare of stockings, while her feet wore heeled black leather boots. In her hands she held a staff; it emitted a faint warm glow that served to further illuminate the dim night time surroundings.

"Corrin… brother," she began softly as her delicate face held a determined expression of confidence, "I'm coming with you. No matter what father says, I will not fight you. I just couldn't ever bring myself to hurt you!" Her voice bore great love and honesty.

In but a single moment a ray of hope was born. Corrin believed this battle against his tyrannical father lost before he had even had chance to begin. However, that was not the case from here on out. With the support of Elise his rebellion has been granted a brief lease of life. He now believed that his other siblings, Camilla especially, would have little choice but to at least reconsider their previous choice to deny support now that the youngest sibling had chosen to stand in support of the revolution.

"Come and ride beside me, Elise. With your magic to support us, the troops will fight with renewed spirit," Corrin said warmly to his adopted sister as he held out his hand to her.

The young dragon price smiled, Elise's assistance in battle was not the cause of his happy expression, however. His smile was something truly genuine and from the heart. His dearest and most loved younger sibling was riding beside him now, and that was enough to revitalize his tired spirit against any odds. Her smile, her love, her affection, he quietly treasured them above all else.

Several more days on the road brought the band of rebels to the castle of Blackscythe. No time was wasted in their endeavours as fortifications on the run down structure began. They said it had been abandoned for decades, formerly the home of Garon's great grandfather, but now it was a shadow of its former self. It stood old and faded, yet still sturdy even in its diminished and weed-ridden state. It was not much, but despite every flaw it had, it would stand as an obstacle for them to hold and protect against the odds. It was the sole place from which their revolution against Corrin's tyrant father would begin. Hours were spent in aid of beginning the repairs and fortifications. Men laboured and toiled, while the young price aided in the movement of heavy objects with the use of his dragon strength.

The sun steadily continued to get lower and lower in the sky. With each passing moment the tell-tale signs of nightfall came ever closer. In the end the soldiers were allowed to retire for the evening. This too included the young prince and his sister Elise.

* * *

Alas, as midnight slowly descended upon the land, the young prince sat within his newly chosen bed chamber within the depths of the fort. While it was dusty and dilapidated, the bed and dining table held intact. It was at least enough for him to live with until the repairs to the fort were completed. His younger sibling of elegant ringlet hair sat opposite him at the small table as they ate; a handful of dimly lit candles serving as their illumination as they ate their rice and dried meat.

Elise finished her last forkful of food and smiled with warmth. She tilted her head back in her chair and gave a contented sigh, "…I'm happy that I chose to come with you. I don't care what father thinks…. I'm with you, no matter what people might try and do."

With a downcast expression Corrin set down his spoon and stood from the table. He walked past Elise and across the room until his gaze was cast outward from the open window, "I truly wish the rest of our siblings felt the same way, Elise. We simply cannot fight the armies of Hoshido while our father's evils divide the kingdom as they do."

"Brother," the young lady said lightly with concern. She got out of her chair and tiptoed gently across the floor so that she did not disturb Corrin in his thoughts.

When she arrived beside him, the young lady of sapphire blue eyes delicately clasped the hand of the young prince with her own as she leaned her head against his side, "So many people inside Nohr feel the same way you do. They're just… afraid of father. They're scared that he might hurt them, or worse."

The dragon prince sighed as he shook his head. His mind was ablaze with so many thoughts. It had been that way until he found out the truth from his Hoshido relatives. There was so much more to his past than he had ever been told.

"The truth is difficult, Elise," he began in a downhearted tone, "I chose to stand beside my adopted family here in Nohr, because I love you all so dearly," Corrin said nearly at a whisper as he held his head down, "I cannot stand seeing you all suffer at the hands of that demon they call our father," the young man of greyish-white hair declared venomously with a clenched fist.

"Big brother," Elise uttered delicately as she held the hand of her ailing older brother even tighter, "…I love you too. I always have," the young ocean-eyed princess stuttered at nearly a whisper, "…I would stand beside you against all of father's armies, especially if that means I don't have to fight you."

Corrin felt his heart skip a beat. His chest tightened as he heard the words his younger adopted little sister spoke. He felt such heartfelt truth and honesty in the way she had declared her feelings and it made him smile, but he simply expressed his feelings in the gesture of bringing his younger sibling; two-thirds of his size; to his chest, in a gentle and loving hug. Her intended feelings had not had the impact she desired….

"Of course I love you too, Elise," he said warmly in return as he held the young woman in his arms with a smile upon his lips.

"You misunderstand what I'm saying, big brother," she said a hint of sadness in her voice as she pulled away from the embrace in which she shared.

It was right there that her face flushed the brightest shade of pink, and the young princess in black stared down at the ground nervously as she fidgeted.

"What is it, Elise?" Corrin made his enquiry with both warmth and compassion as he spoke to his sister.

"I can… tell you now," The delicate young princess said softly as her cheeks blushed the brightest shade of red, "…especially now that the truth of our blood no longer forbids it."

In a single brave movement Princess Elise gripped her elder brother by the hands and pulled him down to her level. Her deepest blue eyes shone with the most powerful of love and compassion as she gazed into Corrin's own orbs of light, "I love you as a man," she stuttered nervously, "…not just my brother."

The gorgeous young princess clad in her black dress leaned in with haste. She brought her lips against her brothers cheek and kissed him with both sincerity and loving intent. Her delicate pink lips pressed warmly against the side of Corrin's face and the soft sensation made his cheek tingle the slightest bit.

Corrin's eyes widened the slightest bit, but he did not make any quick movements to reject the confession of Elise's feelings. Instead, when she parted her lips from the side of his face, he gently brought his arms down upon her petite shoulders, leaned in close, and closed his eyes, "…Now so much is clear to me," he spoke softly as their tender lips drew ever closer.

Memories flashed into the mind of the dragon prince. Ever since she was born Elise always stayed close to Corrin. He was almost six years older than she was, but that never changed the bond they shared. During their childhood his younger sister would always watch out for him, just as he would for her in return. This special moment of recollection also brought a most treasured moment to bare in the forefront of the young man's memory, and alas, the deepest parts of Corrin's subconscious came open to bear witness to the deepest realms of the past.

He remembered the very first day that Elise learned how to use magic from one of their many tutors. She was always gifted in the arts of healing. It was much unlike her other siblings. They largely focused on the teachings of destructive arts in their pasts. Elise however, was different. Corrin could hold this sweet memory in his mind as clear as daylight. On the eve of his twelth birthday, he fell during sword training with Leo and cut his leg gravely. It was a deep wound that bore all the signs of becoming infected. However, Elise, her staff in hand, hurried along to the rescue.

"Don't worry…. I'm here to help, big brother." Alas, with a wave of her wand, Elise saved the day, and spared Corrin the pain of a dangerous leg injury.

Such a dear memory remained close to his heart even to this day. As the young warrior of Nohr came back to reality, he saw Elise's beautiful face a mere inch away from him, her eyes closed lovingly; her lips pursed softly as if to receive a kiss.

Her closeness at that moment, combined with such sweet past recollections, they caused Corrin to smile in quiet glee as he closed the gap he and his adopted sister shared.

Now close enough to feel the gentle breaths of Elise against his face, he closed his eyes, "You've always loved me, haven't you? Every time I fell, every time I faced hardship, you were there," he uttered under his breath. Finally, as the moonlight seeped in through the open window, Corrin placed a loving arm around the petite young lady, and tenderly brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. They locked together and in the heat of such a warm and heartfelt moment, the two drew one another in closer. Corrin brought his hand up and caressed the blonde princess's ringlets with the tips of his fingers while she softly held his side with her slender; snowy white fingers.

"Mmm," Elise leaned into the kiss she shared with the full extent of her heart. She did not prevent any of the gentle moans of affection she felt from escaping her warm scarlet lips. The two shared the deepest extent of the other's company, the older adopted sibling and the younger; and did not allow anything to pry them apart. They were together against all odds, and no king would be allowed to separate them.

The moist embrace their lips shared eventually parted after many moments. In the aftermath of such a special exchange, Elise slumped her head against Corrin's chest and panted with a flustered glow upon her cheeks, "My first kiss," she admitted warmly between tired breaths.

Corrin brought himself to smile in the face of such precious words from the young princess that loved him, "…Elise, I feel for you just as strongly as you do for me…. After all, you have never turned your back on me, or hidden your heart. I promise you, nobody will ever separate us."

Her breath now returned the young woman of bright hair let out a little giggle of happiness as she softly buried her face within Corrin's strong; muscular chest, "...I'm so happy…. I love you, I really do!"

The grip of the elder sibling's embrace tightened both lovingly and protectively around the slender body of the young princess, "…I love you too, Elise, always."

"Now then," Corrin started with a sleepy blink of his tired eyes, "Let's get some rest. It's really late."

Elise nodded with a bright smile, "Okay! Hold on, alright? I'll be right back."

With those two words, the blonde princess departed so that she could prepare for bed in private.

Upon her return, she pattered bare footed across the floor with a heartfelt smile, "I'm back," she said in warm greeting to the man she loved. She wore her favourite black nightgown and a pink ribbon in her long; wavy hair.

After Corrin placed the book he was reading down on the bedside, Elise clambered into bed beside him and snuggled close, her head full of radiant blond hair resting against his dark robe clad chest. Time passed, and having found comfort and security in their shared embrace, the pair fell asleep soundly. In the midst of such conflict, two young people in love had found happiness.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this chapter. It's something I put together purely out of excitement for the upcoming release of Fates out West. Please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. All opinions are welcome and very much appreciated.**

 **I might end up carrying this on if I have further bursts of inspiration, and if I do, I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
